


Fires of Love

by CosmoKid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elf Grantaire, Fluff, M/M, Phoenix Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Grantaire curses like a motherfucking sailor the first time he sees him.Or 13 times Grantaire fell in love with Enjolras and the 1 time he realised Enjolras loved him back.





	Fires of Love

1  
Grantaire curses like a motherfucking sailor the first time he sees him.

He’s on his way back from the bathroom in the Corinthe and he’s nearly blinded by the actual fire (well not actual actual fire, like figurative actual fire that only a select few Creatures can see) in the guy.

 _Guy_ isn’t the word, _God_ works better. The guy is basically a God. He’s tall, so tall and his jawline is to die for. Grantaire is certain the guy, correction the God could kill someone with his cheekbones and he’s just so pretty. 

He is also a Phoenix so Grantaire knows he has no chance with him considering he’s a Dark Elf and that’s just a combination that no one wants to see.

Plus, Grantaire is a strong three on a good day with dark enough lighting so that no one can see him. He’s short, even for an Elf, and his nose is crooked and his eyes too far apart. He also has the whole pointed ear thing going on which is actually surprisingly rare in Elves nowadays because of selective breeding and all that jazz and according to Floréal, a fellow Elf and a ‘fashionista’, pointed ears are not all the range as his Mother had told him. He’s inclined to believe Floréal considering she’s a Light Elf and they can’t lie. And just to make him even weirder among his fellow Dark Elves, he has dark skin which is very uncommon for Dark Elves, ironically. Mostly because Dark Elves have a tendency to stay indoors to avoid the sunlight since most of them get horribly burnt from it.

(Grantaire’s never been burnt, but that’s because he’s technically quarter Melody Elf (he’d say Melfody, but Éponine punched him last time he said it).)

He’s practically an anomaly and not a pretty one at that. At least not to other Dark Elves which tend to be very selective in who they date. Most Elves are actually.

He can’t even say he has a nice personality to go with it, he’s a cynical drunkard who’s just annoying in general. 

Overall, he’s not a catch and certainly not worth the God in front of him.

The Phoenix in question is burning up in passion, literally. He’s speaking about inequality and how to progress forward, proclaiming his want for change and equality for all. Grantaire can see the fire inside him, it being an ability of all Elves excluding Blood Elves, and it’s burning brightly. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Phoenix caught on fire soon.

The inner fire is so luminous that it practically blinds him, burning his dark eyes. He takes a few moments to watch.

Grantaire doesn’t believe in what the Phoenix is saying, he’s a cynic and a realist. He knows humans will never fully accept Creatures in their society, only the ones who can be helpful and look humanoid. They’d easily accept a Phoenix as long as they don’t set on fire which most of them can do, especially with the recent introduction of universal suppressors. He’d be lucky if humans would accept Dark Elves. They’d easily accept Melody, Light and Elemental Elves, but Dark and Blood Elves have reputations that don’t exactly do them any favors.

He believes in the Phoenix, however. He can’t not, he’s just so beautiful and passionate and he knows that the Phoenix believes every word he says completely, he can see it in his inner fire.

He sighs shaking his head, he doubts he’ll ever meet the Phoenix or talk to him, let alone anything more. He rolls his eyes at his own hopelessness and heads over to where Éponine is sitting. He really needs a fucking drink.

 

2  
The second time he sees the Phoenix, he’s a little bit drunk. 

It’s not that uncommon for him to get drunk, very common actually. It’s easier to be drunk than to be sober when you’re a starving artist with no other marketable skills.

The Phoenix comes in with two others, a Seer and a Pixie. All three of them are stunning, but nothing can distract him from the Phoenix. The fire inside of him isn’t as bright today as it was last week, but it’s still burning brighter than any Phoenix he’s ever seen.

“You’re staring,” Éponine tells him, taking a sip of her beer. She lifts the glass up in a cheers motion when he turns to stare at her plainly.

“I’m _not_ staring,” he huffs, turning away again. “I’m just observing the bar.”

“Right, and I’m the Queen of England.” Éponine snorts, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re still staring, you lovesick fool.”

“I’m not in love,” he protests weakly, knowing she’s basically right. He’s practically head over heels for the Phoenix, and they’ve never even met. The Phoenix doesn’t even know of Grantaire’s existence.

“Trust me R, I’m a witch and you’re in love.” Éponine taps his nose which tells him that she’s definitely drunk since she’d never do that sober. His drunkenness is basically his soberness at this point so he can relish in the clusterfuck that is drunk Éponine.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” He’s still staring at the Phoenix, just a little more subtly this time. He can’t not, his eyes are just drawn to the fire in the room and the actual God among mortals.

“Neither does a Phoenix and a Dark Elf my friend.” Éponine speaks as if it comes from experience, which doesn’t make sense since she’s a Witch and in love with a human. Not that he’s allowed to say that. “Take my advice, give up before you’re ahead.”

“Depressing,” he notes, tapping the bar thoughtfully.

“Just the way you like it,” Éponine grins, nudging him. He rolls his eyes but laughs. It is the way it is, not that he’s particularly fond of it. It’s easier not to be disappointed if you’re always negative.

 

3  
It turns out that Marius is somehow tangled up with the Phoenix and his foolish quest for equality.

However that happened Grantaire has no idea considering Marius is the most human human Grantaire has ever met. Like he’s excessively human.

He supposes it’s something to do with the fact that Marius is dating Cosette whose part vela, part siren, part Melody Elf and part fairy, so basically the most Creature Creature ever. Plus, he’s friends with Éponine who’s a Witch and Grantaire by association. And Marius having the ability to get himself into every bad situation ever. 

Seriously, Grantaire has had to pull him out of the path of an angry Mage, a deadly Dragon, and an Imp. All at the same time.

Marius and Éponine have a weird friendship. They’ve been friends since they were children despite their clear differences. Marius being a rich human and Éponine being a poor Witch. They’re like chalk and cheese. Grantaire isn’t sure how they managed to strike up a friendship, even as children considering how protective of him Marius’ Grandfather is. Still, the two of them are as thick as thieves. They can talk about anything and everything for hours and they can finish each other’s sentences as if they’re psychic.

(He’s fairly certain neither of them is.)

The problem is that Éponine grew up and fell in love with him whilst Marius just grew up with her. No one else knows that though and Grantaire is forbidden from mentioning it. He knows better than to cross a Witch or to cross Éponine.

They’re in the Musain right now, a quaint coffee shop that Grantaire would never choose himself, but it’s reasonably nice. It’s a Creature Café which means he’s able to take his beanie off and actually show his ears. He is permitted to among humans, but it’s easier to blend in sometimes.

It turns out that Marius is part of some activist group led by a Phoenix, a Seer and a Pixie that meets in the Musain every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Marius is certain it’s the same ones that they saw the other night, even inviting them to join a meeting when Éponine tells him that Grantaire is in love which he is not. He just finds the Phoenix particularly endearing and aesthetically pleasing, that’s all.

He doubts he’ll fit in with the activists at all, but the idea of the Phoenix speaking about it is enough to get his heart beating and his mind reeling. It’s a beautiful image that Grantaire is only slightly in love with. It also goes straight to his dick, but he needs not tell anyone that.

Still, it can’t hurt to go to the meeting.

 

4  
It can hurt to go to the meeting. A lot.

They’re all just so wrong and foolish. The entire group is idealistic and so optimistic, it hurts Grantaire. It hurts that he knows that they’re never going to get anywhere, that people will always be prejudiced. It hurts that Enjolras, the Phoenix, is so naïve. 

He’s confused that the Seer is also so hopeful considering Seers are meant to be all knowing and that all that shit. 

The group, who calls themselves the Les Amis, are all so nice as well. He wants to believe in them and what they believe in, but he just can’t. He can’t believe in a better, brighter world like they can.

Still, they’re all happy so he doesn’t want to ruin that. Especially how kind they are. He learns that the Seer is Combeferre and the Pixie is Courfeyrac. They’re both incredibly nice and as it would be expected, there’s an air of intelligence around Combeferre and an air of mischief around Courfeyfrac. There’s also Jehan, an eternally optimistic Fairy, and Bahorel, a surprisingly attractive Troll who never seems to stop smiling. Then there’s Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta who seem to come as a three. Joly is a medical student and rightfully so considering he’s a Caladrius and can already heal people. Bossuet is a dwarf with ‘ceremoniously bad luck.’ He’s still not sure what that means. And then there’s Musichetta, a Nymph who’s only slightly terrifying. And finally, there’s Feuilly, a Warlock who actually laughs when Grantaire imitates Gandalf.

They’re all friendly and nice and just everything you’d probably want out of a friend other than the optimism and naivety. But again, they’re just so kind which is why he tries his hardest to stay quiet in the back of the room and not interrupt.

It doesn’t work. He ends up ‘debating’ (arguing) with Enjolras about whether or not Creatures want to be treated the exact same as humans or if all Creatures even want the same thing.

He probably shouldn’t do it, but watching the inner flame inside him get brighter and brighter is enough to make Grantaire do anything to see it grow.

 

5  
They continue to go to the meetings and Grantaire slowly falls more and more in love with Enjolras. It’s becoming an issue.

It shouldn’t be an issue, Grantaire knows how to deal with unrequited love and hopeless crushes. He knows how to move on and how to just ignore the issues basically. But his normal tricks _aren’t_ working.

He’s gotten drunk twice as much this month as he did in the last month with the hopes that he can just forget about Enjolras, but apparently drunk Grantaire is even more in love. He’s also had seven separate one-night stands in the past two weeks and it’s just not working. He’s not even trying to imagine that the Pixie sucking his cock is Enjolras, it just happens. And he can’t stop it.

It’s an issue. 

An issue that Éponine finds absolutely hilarious. Probably because she’s spent the last few years in unrequited love so it’s great to be the outsider. 

“Raise a glass for unrequited loved,” she suggests with a smirk. They’re in the Corinthe, obviously. They’re drinking buddies, where else would they be?

“Why the fuck would we raise a glass to that? It fucking sucks. Why are we having a toast for it? No.” That sets Éponine off laughing again, she starts by snorting into her drink, but she ends up laughing for half a minute.

“At least your Phoenix is single.” She pats him on the back once she’s stopped laughing at his pain and loneliness.

“About that, why the fuck is he single? He’s legitimately a God among mortals, why the fuck is he single? How? Why hasn’t someone pretty and intelligent scooped him up already? He’s fucking perfect. He deserves to be happy and in love.” His rant turns into a mumble towards the end and he ends up downing his entire drink in one.

“You know what they say, love doesn’t always mean happiness.” He has to force himself not to tell Éponine that no one has ever said that as far as he’s aware.

“And they being the people who have always been loved.” Éponine snorts at that again.

“Raise a glass for indescribable loneliness,” she suggests, still smirking. He rolls his eyes but raises his empty glass up in a toast. 

“To indescribable loneliness.”

“To indescribable loneliness.”

 

6  
It gets worse.

He’s not sure how it manages to get worse. It shouldn’t be possible. He’s already head over heels for Enjolras. If he falls anymore, he’s going to fall straight into Hell.

But then Enjolras sets on fire while arguing with Grantaire and suddenly Grantaire loves him even more. He just looks so perfect alit with passion. 

“Uh Enjolras, you’ve got a bit… a bit of fire there and uh everywhere,” Marius stutters, looking absolutely terrified of him.

“You think I don’t know that!” Enjolras snaps, whirling round to stare at Marius. Grantaire is very grateful for that considering it has gone straight to his dick. He stumbles back, falling into the seat next to Éponine who just smirks.

“Remember when you said you weren’t in love?” she asks in a whisper, looking very smug.

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbles but leans into her. She wraps an arm around him, cooing. 

“Love’s fun, isn’t it?” He wants to scream _no_ and cry and shriek, but instead he just groans, turning his head into her neck.

 

7  
It gets even worse the next week when Marius mentions that Grantaire’s an artist when they’re talking about fliers and it somehow gets agreed that he’s going to design their fliers which would be fine if it didn’t involve spending even more time with Enjolras.

He’s not even a good artist, he’s just reasonably decent at drawing. He’s certainly not good enough for Enjolras even if they get to the point where he draws since they’ll probably kill one another before that happens. 

The group decides (not him) that Enjolras and Grantaire will meet on Wednesday nights to work on the promotional material for the group. Enjolras looks just as uneasy as he feels, but he manages to keep his face reasonably blank. His inner fire, however, has a purple tint which normally means he’s either worried or planning something. Grantaire has a feeling it’s the former.

He wishes it would make him love Enjolras less, help him to get over Enjolras. The hoplessness should stop him. It doesn’t. He still loves him and seeing the flame change colours only makes him love Enjolras more. 

Éponine finds it hilarious and voices it as they’re walking home with Cosette and Marius. Marius, as always, is very confused about it.

“Sorry Grantaire, I didn’t realize you disliked Enjolras that much.” Éponine bursts out laughing when Marius says it, doubling over with laughter. Somehow Marius is oblivious to it even though Éponine has already told him about it once before.

“Oh Marius,” Cosette murmurs, looking conflicted between amusement and pity.

“It’s fine Marius,” Grantaire grumbles, “But it’s rather the opposite.”

“Pardon?” Marius somehow looks even more confused. He’s very clueless.

“He’s in love with Enjolras you dimwit!” Ah Éponine, always so subtle.

“What?” 

He can’t help but laugh at Marius’ face. He looks so worried and confused and just panicked. Both Cosette and Éponine join him in laughing and Marius eventually laughs awkwardly before he begins apologizing madly.

“Don’t worry about it Marius, I’m a big boy, I can deal with unrequited love.” He smiles grimly, turning his gaze to the pavement.

“Unrequited, huh?” Cosette asks softly as they get to the end of the street where they split up. She tugs Marius in the opposite direction before Grantaire can ask what she means. When he turns to Éponine, she just rolls her eyes and offers to pay for the first round.

 

8  
He starts turning up to the meetings a little bit tipsy after that. There are two more meetings before he has to meet Enjolras on his own about the designs and he’s shitting himself.

He’s jittery and nervous and being tipsy helps to calm him down. Especially since Éponine just keeps laughing at him or telling him to join the club, and Cosette is speaking too much reason for him to listen, and Marius just apologizes. 

It means he’s slightly less likely to argue with Enjolras until he gets a little drunker. Tipsy Grantaire is quieter while drunk Grantaire is a whole lot louder than sober Grantaire. They still argue, but not for as long as normal which may be a product of the wine or maybe Enjolras is getting better at arguing which Grantaire isn’t certain is possible.

Apparently, Combeferre thinks it is because he quietly thanks Grantaire afterward, telling him that Enjolras needs someone with reason to oppose him so his arguments are clearer and so he thinks more about it. He also mentions something about an echo chamber, but Grantaire’s mind is a bit too preoccupied about the phrase ‘Enjolras needs you’ to focus on it. 

He manages to say some joke and thank him (maybe, he’s pretty out of it) and escapes the Musain as fast as he can without Éponine in tow for the first time. 

And that night he dreams of Enjolras telling him he needs him while fucking him into the mattress and what else he’d say whilst they’re fucking. He wakes up hard at three am and just groans into his pillow.

It’s an issue.

 

9  
He realizes just how much of an issue it is when his most recent commission becomes a painting of Enjolras.

It’s meant to be Adonis. It’s not Adonis. It’s Enjolras.

And he left it to the last moment so unless he wants to stay up until five am (it’s one am right now and the client is arriving at seven) and maybe get paid less for a shitty painting, he can’t redo it. 

So he’s left with a painting of Enjolras, a shirtless Enjolras staring at him. He groans again, pressing his hands into his face. It’s really an issue. 

And it’s actually a decent painting so it’s not even like he can squint and it not be Enjolras, it looks like Enjolras from whichever angle he places it. (Apart from the back of the canvas obviously, but that doesn’t even matter because he doesn’t need a picture of Enjolras to think of him.)

He ends up adding freckles, a mole and painting the eyes brown so it looks a little less like Enjolras, but the face is still Enjolras. He rolls his eyes at himself, before tipping his wine glass to the painting and downing it all in one before collapsing on the couch, physically and mentally drained.

(And he dreams of Enjolras, but no one needs to know about that.)

 

10  
He doesn’t know if he should be relieved when the meetings with Enjolras go well.

Maybe _well _isn’t the word for it, they still argue and yell at each other and Grantaire is still very much in love with Enjolras falling more and more in love with him. But their arguments aren’t as loud, mostly because they’re both tired and Grantaire learns that when Enjolras is sleepy, his arguments turn into ‘no you, yes me, conclusion’ which is far too adorable than it should be.__

__And Enjolras doesn’t set on fire at any point which is good. Disappointing, but good._ _

__He also looks genuinely impressed when he sees Grantaire’s rough drafts for the designs which is only slightly insulting._ _

__“These are…” Enjolras trails off sleepily, looking at Grantaire’s sketches with wide eyes and his mouth making a perfect ‘o’. “Amazing. Amazing, they’re amazing R.”_ _

__“They’re not that good, they’re just rough sketches, they’re nothing special,” he mumbles, blushing bright red. He presses his hand into his face trying to hide the blush. He shouldn’t be this proud about Enjolras saying it._ _

__“Can I-?” Enjolras stops himself, taking a breath, “Can I look through the rest?” He gestures to the sketchbook laying in front of them and Grantaire is nodding before he can even think about the request._ _

__His heart stops a few seconds later when he realizes that the majority of the sketches in the book are of Enjolras or the Les Amis._ _

__Well, fuck._ _

__“Uh.” Enjolras is gaping at the book, flipping through all the pages of him and the Les Amis. He looks thoroughly shocked and slightly terrified._ _

__Fuck._ _

__At least it’s a newer book, there are even more sketches in his older books. Enjolras is just perfect for sketching, he’s got the perfect facial structure and it’s so easy to draw him in powerful stances and he’s just perfect._ _

__(And he’s not just saying it because he’s in love with him.)_ _

__(Maybe.)_ _

__“There are a lot of sketches of you in there and I uh I can explain that. I uh I sketch our friends a lot like a lot like all of them. It’s just easy to sketch people you know and it’s good practice. And you’re really good to sketch because you kinda command attention a lot so you make a good center piece and stuff and you just stand in a lot of uh poses that are good for sketching. You also have like a good facial structure for sketching, you know? Like you have these cheekbones that make good for shading and that’s good for practice and stuff. And your eyes are the prettiest blue and it’s really hard to find the right color for them with paints and stuff so I’ve been trying and it’s made for good practice and stuff. It’s actually a really good color for commissions. And your hair is an interesting texture to sketch. Well, not texture. Sketching curly hair is just different, you know? You probably don’t because you’re not an artist, right. Okay, I’m going to shut up now. Sorry if I uh made you uncomfortable with all of them. Sorry. Yeah. Shutting up.”_ _

__He speaks without thinking, feeling himself blush even brighter with every other word. He’s not sure where he was trying to go with it, but he just doesn’t stop talking._ _

__When he turns towards Enjolras after taking a breath, he’s surprised to see the beginning of a smile on his face. That’s not what’s meant to happen. You’re not supposed to smile when you find out an acquaintance has sketched you at least twenty times._ _

__“I’m not uncomfortable Grantaire,” he says softly, taking a moment to marvel at the sketches again, “They’re really good.”_ _

__“Not really, they’re just some rough sketches, they’re nothing special. Anyone could-” He speaks without thinking again and only shuts up when he sees Enjolras frowning._ _

__“They’re good,” Enjolras tells him firmly, “You’re allowed to believe in yourself Grantaire.”_ _

__“Okay,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He refuses to look at Enjolras, keeping his eyes on his hands in front of him. “We should get back to the designs.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, we should, yeah.” He turns to look at Enjolras when he says it. Enjolras shakes his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes messily. He yawns, stretching and his shirt rides up and Grantaire’s eyes bulge and he turns his gaze to his hands again hurriedly._ _

__Fuck. He’s falling even further._ _

__

__11  
Somehow it gets worse. Somehow. Some fucking how. _ _

__And it happens on the day that Cosette proposes to Marius, who still looks like he’s been hit by a train half an hour later._ _

__He’s leaning against the wall in the Musain next to Courfeyrac and Jehan. Combeferre and Enjolras are standing on the other side of Courf. Éponine is talking wedding dresses with Cosette and Bahorel while Joly and Musichetta are joking around with Marius about wedding disasters. Bossuet and Feuilly are sorting out orders for the entire group while the poor barista looks traumatized by the sheer amount of food and coffee they want._ _

__“So when are you and Ponine getting hitched?” Courf asks him out of the blue and Grantaire chokes on air. His eyes go wide as he tries to regain his breath, his composure, and his dignity although the latter is probably lost to the wind. Jehan pats his back sympathetically. “Not a fan of commitment, R?”_ _

__He can tell that Courf is trying to make a joke, but god is it awkward._ _

__“No that’s not it, I’m all for commitment just not romantic commitment with Éponine considering we’re not dating.” He wasn’t expecting them to gasp. “Wait, did you guys actually think we were dating?”_ _

__“Yes?” Courf answers, his eyebrows about five miles too high on his head._ _

__“Why?” He can’t think of a single reason why they’d think they’re dating since they’d been introduced as friends, and Éponine is in love with Marius and Grantaire is completely in love with Enjolras._ _

__“Because you’re practically always together! You’re hugging each other like seventy percent of the time and you always look to each other when something happens.” He’s still failing to see Courf’s point._ _

__“Yeah, we’re friends?” He lets out a low chuckle, still trying to comprehend the situation._ _

__“You literally sit in her lap!” That is also true, that’s the only valid point Courf has made._ _

__“You do spend a lot of time together,” Combeferre offers, his voice much calmer than Courf’s who is still staring at him like he’s grown three heads which really isn't that shocking when you've attended a Creature Exclusive Christmas party._ _

__“Again, we’re friends.”_ _

__“And she was wearing your shirt last meeting,” Jehan pipes up. Grantaire turns to look at them, trying to remember that happening._ _

__“I don’t really have an explanation for that, I think I might have spilled some coffee on her or something when she was over at mine so I lent her my shirt?” He scrunches his nose up, trying to remember what actually happened._ _

__“Why was she at your apartment?” Enjolras asks politely. He’s the only one who isn’t looking at him with shock, but his inner flame is slightly green and Grantaire has no idea what that means, but it doesn’t seem good._ _

__“We were marathoning romantic comedies?” Okay, that’s probably not helping his argument. It is an awfully coupley thing to do._ _

__“Romantic comedies?” Courf sounds wholly exasperated, his eyes even wider somehow. “Are you sure you’re not dating? Like accidentally?”_ _

__“Yes, I’m sure.” He still doesn’t look convinced at all. Grantaire bites his lip, not sure if he’s really going to do what he’s about to do. “I’m gay Courf.”_ _

__He tries to keep his face controlled as he says it, it’s the first time he’s actually really said it out loud to anyone who wasn’t Éponine or a potential one night stand._ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__Grantaire can’t help but laugh at that, Courf just looks confused. “Did you actually think me and Ponine were dating? Like really?”_ _

__“Well, you are awfully domestic.” Combeferre’s voice is still level and almost slightly comforting._ _

__“We were college roommates, of course, we’re domestic,” he explains, rolling his eyes._ _

__“Ferre, can we borrow you for a second?” Cosette calls, interrupting their conversation. Combeferre smiles apologetically at them before crossing the room to join the group._ _

__“So were me, Ferre and Jolras, you don’t see us sharing clothes and being all domestic!” Courf protests. This is positively the weirdest conversation Grantaire has ever had._ _

__“Yes, we do,” Jehan points out, a smirk on their face. Courf glares at him exasperated, but it soon becomes a smile._ _

__He’s fairly certain Courf loves Jehan more than he, himself, loves Enjolras if that’s possible._ _

__“Plus, Ferre is ace and you’re already in love with somebody else.” They all turn to Enjolras when he speaks. His face goes bright red when he comprehends what he’s just said. “Oh shit, fuck, sorry, I’m going to stop talking before I put my foot in my mouth again.”_ _

__Enjolras being embarrassed shouldn’t be cute to Grantaire, it really shouldn’t._ _

__It is._ _

__Why does everything make him love Enjolras more? It’s really an issue._ _

__“Wait, you’re in love with someone?” Jehan asks softly. They look crestfallen, sagging against the wall. Their wings are drooping and Grantaire wants nothing more than to pull them into a tight hug and never let go._ _

__“Y-yeah,” Courf admits once he’s stopped glaring at Enjolras who, to his credit, looks really apologetic. “Oh fuck it,” Courf mumbles after a few awkward moments and surges past Grantaire to kiss Jehan._ _

__The entire group stops what they’re doing to stare at them (Bossuet even drops a mug) before breaking into thunderous applause when they pull apart, both blushing bright red and looking very disheveled._ _

__“Is there anyone else who wants to proclaim their love today?” Éponie jokes once the congratulations and applause are over. “Grantaire?”_ _

__His answer is to just create a small ball of dark energy and throw it at her, forgetting that she can also manipulate energy being a witch and all. She smirks before sending it straight back at him at an even faster speed. Normally, he’d be able to send it back without any difficulty, but then he sees Bossuet drop another mug at the exchange and he lunges for it without thinking while also trying to reabsorb the energy. He completely stops thinking and lets his instincts take over, feeling his ears twitch to try to keep his balance._ _

__He manages to do both, thanking his Elf instincts greatly as he stands up, a full mug of coffee in one hand and a ball of energy in the other._ _

__“How did you-?” Bossuet sounds both distressed, impressed and perplexed, staring at Grantaire like he’d just beat Usain Bolt in a race._ _

__“Dark Elf, remember?” he smiles awkwardly, gesturing to his pointed ears. “Couldn’t have you breaking another mug.”_ _

__“That was, that was something.” Even Combeferre seems slightly speechless._ _

__Grantaire is even more surprised when he glances at Enjolras, completely disbelieving that he’s managed to render Enjolras speechless. Enjolras._ _

__His inner flame is burning very brightly again which is slightly odd._ _

__“What a great observation,” Éponine drawls, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You can all stop staring at him like he single-handedly dismantled the patriarchy.”_ _

__“I don’t think we’d be staring, I think Enjolras would be kissing him if he did that,” Musichetta says, waggling her eyebrows at the two of them. Grantaire feels another blush rising because apparently, that’s all he does these days, trying to ignore how much he wants that to happen. “Still, that was impressive.”_ _

__Éponine interrupts before he can thank her, but he sends her a thankful look. “If you think that’s impressive, you want to hear about the time he took down an Ogre who was sexually harassing a Pixie.”_ _

__“Ponine,” he whines quietly, glaring daggers at her. He’d throw the energy ball at her if he wasn’t scared of Bossuet dropping another mug._ _

__“You did what?” Enjolras questions, actually looking very impressed. Well, if he wasn’t blushing before, he’s definitely now._ _

__“You heard me!” Éponine proclaims, “Come on kids, gather round for story time.”_ _

__He rolls her eyes as they all look towards, trying to ignore the warmth he feels when Enjolras smiles at him. Fuck, he’s fucked. So fucked._ _

__

__12  
The dreams are getting worse. _ _

__It’s not even just sex anymore. The sex dreams are still there and they’re still way too graphic and detailed, but now he’s having dreams about waking up next to Enjolras and kissing over breakfast and light touches of hands and kissing him goodbye and holding hands under the dinner table and it’s bad._ _

__He’s so far gone on Enjolras, it’s an issue. Fuck._ _

__

__13  
“So are you two going as a couple to Cosette and Marius’ wedding?” Bahorel asks Grantaire and Éponine. _ _

__Apparently, all of them have thought the two of them are dating at one point. It’s ridiculous. They’re not even that coupley with each other, they just hug a lot._ _

__They’re in the Musain again, all sitting around a big table. There are him and Éponine, Jehan, Bahorel, Joly, Combeferre and Enjolras. Everyone looks tired and stressed and Grantaire really just wants to sleep considering he’s getting even less sleep since the dreams are getting worse._ _

__“For the last time, we’re not dating. He’s gay and I wouldn’t put up with him even if he was straight,” Éponine sighs heavily, rolling her eyes._ _

__“Love you too Ponine,” he mumbles, grinning. Éponine just blows him a kiss._ _

__“What about you Bahorel? Are you finally going to ask Feuilly out?” Jehan asks, raising their eyebrows at Bahorel who just glares at Jehan and tells them all to shut up._ _

__“You and Courf are going as a couple, right?” Joly asks, taking the attention away from Bahorel who looks like he really needs a drink._ _

__“Obviously.” Jehan smiles a little, looking up at the ceiling happily._ _

__“Are you bring a date Éponine?” Joly asks politely._ _

__Grantaire isn’t too interested in the conversation, but he keeps a smile on his face. He can tell that most of the group aren’t too passionate about it. Enjolras’ inner flame is darker, the glassy aura around Combeferre is rigid and not wishy washy as it is when he’s interested in something. Éponine’s magic is restless, but it’s always restless so he doesn’t know what that means. Bahorel’s weird tinted aura thing isn’t very lively. (He’s still not sure what the aura thing around Trolls is, he just knows he can see it and it means the Creature is a Troll.) Joly’s slightly fictitious feathers (again, he can see them but most Creatures can’t) are lying flat on his arms also._ _

__Jehan’s wings are fluttering, but that’s probably because he’s thinking about Courf._ _

__“Probably not, there’s no one I’d want to bring.” Éponine leans back in her chair and turns to look at Grantaire with a mischievous smile. Well fuck. “How about you Grantaire? Are you bringing a date?”_ _

__He’s tempted to throw another energy ball at her but settles for glaring daggers at her. She doesn’t let up, matching his gaze. Well fuck._ _

__“I don’t know Ponine, I was thinking of asking Montparnasse.” He lets a small smirk grow on his face as he speaks directly to her. He can see a small flash of horror in her eyes.  
Éponine isn’t the biggest fan of Montparnasse and he just loves to irritate her with it. They have a weird friendship._ _

__“If you invite Montparnasse anywhere near me, I will actually stab both of you with a fork,” she warns with a glare. He has a feeling she’s telling the truth._ _

__“Who’s Montparnasse?” Joly questions, just as Bahorel’s phone rings flooding the café with the tune of _Single Ladies_. Grantaire is half expecting Bahorel to start dancing. Instead, he answers his phone quietly which is even more shocking and leaves the café to take the call. _ _

__“Montparnasse is a dick,” Éponine answers shortly, throwing Grantaire another glare._ _

__“He’s not that much of an asshole,” Grantaire counters although he knows that Mont is that much of an asshole. He’s just really good at sex. Like really good._ _

__(Still not good enough to distract him from Enjolras, but he doesn’t need to think about that.)_ _

__“Yes he is that much of an asshole,” Éponine tells him sharply. He rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed when he knows she’s right. He glances around the table to see his friends looking a little uncomfortable and interested as well. He nearly has a heart when he sees that Enjolras’ inner flame is green which happens to mean jealousy._ _

__He googled it after the last time._ _

__It can’t be right. It just can’t. He’s finally accepting the unrequited love and he really doesn’t need any more hope to fuck that up. Especially since he knows Enjolras will never love him back no matter how much he loves him._ _

__Instead of thinking about that, he changes the subject and asks Jehan about his date with Courf that they’re going on later that day. The entire group sits up straight at that conversation and they all look so excited for them._ _

__Enjolras’ flame returns to its normal bright color and he smiles at it. There’s something beautiful about how much he cares about his friends and Grantaire feels himself falling a little bit more about it._ _

__

__+1  
Bahorel is the first to leave the table, saying he has to meet Feuilly for something and the entire group crosses their fingers with the hope that the two of them will finally get their shit together and kiss each other._ _

__Joly is next, having to get to a lecture. He’s the only one left at school which makes sense considering he’s at med school and has another four years to go._ _

__Jehan leaves next to get to his date with Courf and the four left at the table (and the barista who apparently has been rooting for the two of them for a long time) cheer him on._ _

__It leaves just Grantaire, Éponine, Combeferre and Enjolras. It’s surprisingly not awkward, but there’s a weird line between the two pairs of friends. It clearly shows who’s closer with who, but no one speaks about it. They continue to make polite chatter and Grantaire actually learns something about moths from Ferre._ _

__(Moths use the moon, stars and geomagnetic field to navigate during the flight, who knew?)_ _

__(Combeferre apparently.)_ _

__“Hey R,” Éponine whispers, grabbing his arm and dragging him across onto her chair somehow. Damn witches. “Remember how you owe me for that bus fare last week?”_ _

__“No, but go on.” He keeps his voice as low as hers, very confused._ _

__“Well you do,” she tells him firmly, “Don’t kill me for this.”_ _

__He immediately tenses when she says it, it can’t be good. There’s no chance of it being good, especially if Éponine says that._ _

__“What are you guys talking about?” Enjolras questions, looking between the two of them. There’s a green tint to his flame again and Grantaire still can’t tell what’s going on with that._ _

__“Oh nothing, just about how that guy over there is exactly Grantaire’s type and how he should get his number.” Grantaire’s eyes bulge as she speaks, his expression somewhere between a glare and just gaping at her. “Combeferre, can I talk to you outside?”_ _

__“Okay.” Ferre nods._ _

__Before he can compute what’s going on, he’s left sitting next to Enjolras at the table gaping after Éponine. She is so getting killed for this._ _

__He glances nervously at Enjolras who’s inner flame is bright green right now and he looks like he’s trying to control his anger._ _

__Grantaire knows the expression well._ _

__“Enjolras, you okay?” he questions, biting his lip. “Your inner flame is pretty bright, well it’s always bright, but it’s brighter than normal and it’s green as well.”_ _

__And there he goes again, speaking without thinking._ _

__“You can see my flame?” Enjolras questions, sounding more scared than angry. That can’t be good._ _

__“Yeah, it’s a Dark Elf thing,” he mumbles, pointing to his ears again. “It’s less green now, bluer kind of?”_ _

__“Do you know what the colors mean?” Enjolras sounds even more scared now, biting his lip which does things to Grantaire that it really shouldn’t._ _

__“Not really? Like I know what it’s meant to mean, but I don’t know if it’s right or not?” He shrugs awkwardly, sitting up completely straight in his seat._ _

__Enjolras takes a deep breath before speaking again, “Do you know what a green flame means?”_ _

__“Jealousy?” he squeaks. Grantaire squeaks. It’s so embarrassing. Fuck._ _

__Enjolras looks like he’s about to say something more, but he just bites his lip again. Grantaire is about to start talking again, saying whatever he can to diffuse the tension, but before he can, Enjolras leans across to press his lips to Grantaire’s hesitantly._ _

__He’s not sure what’s going on, but after a moment of confusion, he kisses back, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ neck. Enjolras’ hands find his waist, pulling him closer to him. They pull away panting after a few seconds._ _

__“Sorry, I just uh like you a lot and the idea of you with someone else makes me angry,” Enjolras whispers softly._ _

__“Don’t apologize, I don’t even know who Ponine was talking about earlier and I was just talking about Montparnasse to wind her up,” he explains, resting his forehead again Enjolras’, “I like you a lot too.”_ _

__When he says it, the fire inside Enjolras bursts almost, burning brighter than he’s ever seen and a small flicker of flames appear on his arms around him. Grantaire grins brightly and can’t help but wonder how brightly Enjolras would burn if Grantaire told him he loved him._ _

__

__Spoiler, Enjolras sets on fire and doesn’t let go of Grantaire for ten minutes, whispering 'mine' into his neck and Grantaire is definitely in love with him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
